Erase una vez
by yashaneko-7-13
Summary: En una época antigua, los seres mágicos, y los humanos vivian en paz, pero esa paz pronto fue quebrada. Las bestias y los humanos lucharan entre si, las primeras por volver a tener derechos, sin embargo otras lo haran por sus propias ambiciones. advertencia: fines yaoi XD (personajes: Lost canvas y SS clasico)
1. Chapter 1

Fue en un en una época lejana y antigua, cuando un extraño y misterioso conflicto se llevo a cabo, en el centro de tres grandes reinos. Estos reino se ubicaban en posición norte este y oeste conformando una especie de triangulo, al norte estaba Rossanebelle, el segundo era el reino de Alzirtwin ubicado al este, y el ultimo era Crabland ubicado al oeste, cerca del océano. Los seres mitológicos en aquella época solían convivir con los humanos, incluso deambulaban por las calles, duendes, hadas, y monstruos como grifos garudas, y dragones quienes solían pasar por las calles rumbo a los lugares donde habitaban, muchas de las personas les temían, y no se les hacia grata la presencia de estos seres de apariencia extraña, y cada vez que los veían lanzaban disimuladas miradas de disgusto y desaprobación, porque la diferencia era algo que se debía de hacer notar. Los seres humanos se sabían superiores, por eso relegaban a aquellos seres a vivir en las periferias de sus reinos, en bosques en el océano en las montañas, mas no podian impedir que pasaran por sobre sus viviendas ni que algunos fueran de vez en cuando al pueblo a pedir cosas incluso a trabajar como algunos duendes lo hacían. Pese a eso les molestaba. Pero no todo eran malos tratos, al menos no en el reino de Rossanebelle donde predominaban algunos monstruos voladores, hacia un tiempo que a la gente no le preocupaba el hecho de ver a esos monstruos, incluso habían ciertos adornos en las puertas en los que estaban representados.

Fue extrañamente en ese mismo reino donde un día todo cambio en forma drástica, cuando un particular tratado fue elaborado y firmado por los tres reinos en un tiempo record. Los monstruos fueron condenado a vivir lejos mas allá de la periferia, lejos de los reinos, muchos de ellos no tuvieron siquiera tiempo para planear nuevo métodos o estilos de vida, varios se habían quedado sin trabajo, y ahora debían sobrevivir, en lo mas profundo del bosque, lejos de los tres reinos, estratégicamente en el centro del triangulo.

Como había algunos rebeldes comenzaron a llegar cazadores, contratados por los reinos o por algún ciudadano rico, estos cazadores especializados provenían de fuera y estaban preparados para cazar monstruos, era jóvenes y sus maestros también, mas no sentían temor.

.- Y esos valientes cazadores somos nosotros.- dijo valientemente, un chico de cabellos azules, mientras leía un extraño papel que cayó del cielo,

.- No me metas a mi en esto, en vez de cazar esas cosas deberías meterte a estudiar algo que valga la pena, Milo.- Contesto monótonamente un chico de cabellos verde agua .- Por cierto como es que caen papeles del cielo a si de repente, esto no tiene sentido.

.- Cierto, y como es que llegamos al bosque Camus?.-

.- Tu empezaste a caminar, y me arrastraste a mi contigo.- Alude Camus, mientras siente la mirada de alguien sobre sí, alza la vista y descubre que una sombra se esconde entre las copas de los arboles…

.- "Carajo, que hacen estos aquí, Camus deberías estar en la escuela".- murmuro para sí un pelirrojo tratando de que los chicos no vieran su cara afortunadamente no lo iban a distinguir pero todas formas se encontraba nervioso, había sentido muy cerca de ahí una presencia maligna, de seguro se trataba de un monstruo, sin embargo no era como los otros, esa presencia era pura maldad. Tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabellos y largo flequillo, el pelirrojo baja rápidamente hacia donde los chicos, sintiendo que la presencia se hace mas y mas cercana, debe sacarlos de allí.

.- No pueden estar aquí, váyanse, rápido!.- dice el pelirrojo apareciendo de repente y empujando a ambos chicos, mientras el viento comienza a soplar un poco mas fuerte que lo habitual.

.- Que haces y quien eres para tratarnos así.- dijo Milo tratando de contrarrestar la fuerza del pelirrojo cuando este comenzó a empujarlos.

.- No preguntes, corran, maldita sea!.- Bajo sus pies comenzó a sentir un temblor profundo, lo que se acerca es mas grande de los que pensó extrañamente su presencia es diferente a la que sintió primero.

.- Cuidado!.- grita el peliazul mientras toma la mano de Camus, para empujarlo hacia atrás. El pelirrojo siente una calida sustancia, deslizándose por su hombro, y un aire calido provocado por la respiración agitada de un ser.

.- Grrrrrrrrrr! El gruñido profundo se siente menos fuerte que la presencia visible del enorme oso de 3 metros y ojos rojizos, que les mira confuso, su piel erizada y las garras filosas de sus patas delanteras se contraponen al estado de desconcierto que tiene el animal.

La intensa luz de día traspasando las copas de los árboles dificultan su visión, el enorme animal, al fin observa atento a las tres personas que están frente a el . La respiración agitada del pelirrojo, se corta un momento cuando mira hacia atrás y ve a Camus y al otro chico aun allí mirándolo expectantes.

.- Corrann!.- Grito, a la vez que una enorme mancha roja paso por su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sintió su brazo arder y un dolor terrible que se hacia mas y mas intenso.

.- "Sangre" murmuro, mientras echaba el peso de su cuerpo a tierra, tratando de escapar del segundo ataque y de las enorme garras del oso. Rodó tratando de no ser atacado y vio que sus armas habían volado lejos cuando el oso desgarro su brazo, comenzó a sangrar profusamente, mientras el animal iba directo a el. No pudo levantarse a tiempo cuando ya se encontraba bajo sus patas.

.- Graaaaaahhhhh!…..- Cerró con fuerza los ojos, cuando el animal abrió su hocico lleno de filosos dientes, dispuesto a morderlo, estaba muerto.

Camus tuvo una extraña opresión en el pecho al ver a ese cazador a punto de ser devorado, miro a todas parte Milo no se encontraba por ningún lado, comenzó a inquietarse realmente, no pensó que su amigo lo dejaría solo. En un parpadeo sintió una cortante ráfaga de viento pasar por lo alto de su cabeza, esa ráfaga fué la primera de varias miro hacia todos lados y solo se sentía el ruido, pronto se fijo en las altas copas de los árboles dándose cuenta que aquellas ráfagas de viento eran producidas por flechas que raudas se disparaban en un sentido.

Todo paso muy rápido, y solo hasta que sintió un ruido de desgarro y un grito espantoso, sobre sí, comenzó a abrir los ojos se fijo en que el oso había sido impactado por unas flechas, logrando herir parte de su lomo, una había pasado cerca de su ojo del cual brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, lo vio tambalearse, sus 3 metros de alto hacían peligroso su cercanía, se arrastro hacia un lado y ahí vió al chico de cabellos azules quien se encontraba a sobre uno de los árboles, disparando, mas no le quedaban muchas flechas y aparentemente no tenia buena puntería. Con una mueca de dolor, tomo su brazo cubierto en sangre y subió hasta donde el menor, quien le miro y se fijo de su brazo, con una expresión de susto.

.- Oye.. que haces.- dijo Milo cuando el pelirrojo le quito en arco y las flechas que usaba y que eran suyas.- No hagas eso, tu brazo, … sangra demasiado.- dijo aletargado, la imagen del extraño cazador sangrando le provocaba cierto rechazo. El pelirrojo no hizo caso del menor y se dedicó a apuntarle al oso.

.- No es un oso ordinario, de haberlo sido ya abría muerto.- murmuro el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo el animal se tambaleaba y sus gruñidos ya se habían esfumado, moría. Mas calmo, el pelirrojo bajo raudo del árbol en dirección de Camus. Sin atender al estado de sorpresa del menor comenzó a tocarlo por todas partes, la nuca, la espalda los brazos, las piernas, el chico de cabellos verde agua se encontraba perplejo y algo atemorizado. Camus harto del acoso del pelirrojo lo empujo bruscamente.

.- Aléjate de mi, loco!. Ò-Ó- Dijo mientras le aparecía una venita en la frente.

.-Aléjate de mi amigo, pervertido acosador! - agrego Milo mientras se acercaba y se ponía frente de su amigo.

.- Yo no soy ningún pervertido.- comento indignado y avergonzado.- solo quiero saber si Camus, esta …. bien- el pelirrojo no pudo terminar su frase al observar como los chicos apuntan tras de él, el cazador se da vuelta encontrándose con la enorme figura del oso con sangre brotando de uno de sus ojos, garra en alto,

.- "Maldición" dice, mientras en un agil movimiento se agacha antes de que la garra le alcancé, se gira y mientras el animal vuelve a sus cuatro patas para buscarlo, le da una patada en la cabeza tan fuerte que el oso queda tendido inconsciente en el suelo….

.- Quien eres tú.- Dice después de un silencio el peliazul

.- Un cazador… _ .- dice con monotonía el de cabellos rojos mientras se da la vuelta, dejando ver como su herida había vuelto a sangrar, Milo sorprendido por los ágiles movimientos del mayor, y debido a su acercamiento descubre una pequeña mancha de sangre del misterioso pelirrojo que salpico en su mano, y en su rostro. .-"omfg" X0X

.- Es mejor que te vende eso, puedes morir desangrado.- dice Camus, sacando un pedazo de genero de su propia ropa, cuando un golpe seco se siente en el suelo.- ¡Rayos!. X[

.- No te preocupes yo los llevaré de regreso, y a ti y a tu amigo.- u.u Aludió dando un suspiro el pelirrojo mientras observaba a Milo desmayado inconsciente en el suelo, producto de la observación de su sangre.

…...

.- Parece que ya se han ido.- Dice después de un rato un chico de cortos cabellos verdes,

..- Buena observación aunque si no tuvieras esa bola de cristal sería mas impresiónante, Yato.- Alude un pequeño felino color castaño.-

.- Vamos ustedes dos apúrense, debemos irnos, ya se me cansan los pies de caminar por este mugroso bosque.- Dice un extraño personaje de capucha negra y largos cabellos azules.

Tanto el gato como el chico, van directo hacia donde unos momentos antes se había desatado una feroz batalla, el oso estaba aun tendido en pésimas condiciones

.- Pobre señor Hasgard, esta casi muerto.- dice el gato con preocupación mientras pone sus patitas sobre el cuerpo del oso tratando de reanimarlo en vano. ahí observa su profunda lesión en su ojo. Yato saca un frasquito de su bolsillo y se lo da de beber al oso, un aura blanca se forma alrededor del enorme animal, mientras de a poco comienza a adquirir forma humana. Pero aun asi su respiración se aletarga hasta desaparecer.

.- Esta muerto!, señor venga haga algo.- ÓÒ

.- Es un pena no tengo ese poder, gatito.- _ alude con algo de indiferencia el personaje de cabellos azules, mientras se mira sus uñas perfectamente pintadas. El gato corre audaz hacia donde esta el extraño hombre y se le pone enfrente, mirándolo fijo con sus tiernos ojitos verdes, tratando de intimidarlo.. ÒnÓ

..- Estamos a punto de comenzar una batalla, estamos por comenzar una revolución y usted no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo, por otro de los nuestros… grrrrrrrrr!

.- Estas equivocado gatito, Hasgard no era como nosotros, era un tipo que solo quiso hacer un trato conmigo, asi que no es de los nuestro.¿contento?.. ¡ahora déjame en paz!Ò-Ó

.- Piensa en Marin a ella no le va a gustar, que hayas utilizado a este humano.- Dijo Yato, a un lado del gato, que gruñía mostrando sus dientecitos afilados y se le erizaba el pelo del lomo.

Con una terrible expresión de hastío el peliazul, tomo una varita de su enorme capa, y fue en dirección del humano, enfoco el instrumento hacia Hasgar mientras la temperatura comenzaba a incrementarse a su alrededor, las hojas del bosque levitaron mágicamente, y una especie de rayo salio disparado de la varita en dirección de Hasgard. ¡" Hasgard de Taurus, respira"!..

Cayó sobre sus rodillas sin fuerza alguna, Hasgard había estado demasiado cerca de la muerte y contaba con muy poca energía vital pero lo suficiente para poder volver a la vida, el peliazul lo observada desde el suelo, el humano de cabello negro cano abría los ojos, con lentitud, aunque solo uno de ellos, una redonda cuenca rojiza se vislumbra en su otro ojo pero estaba saturada gracias a la acción de la magia …

.- Vaya no recuerdo nada, ¿donde estoy?...- balbuceo escuetamente Hasgar mirando a todos lados mientras se sentaba frente del hombre que le trajo desde las cercanas puertas de la muerte.- Eto.. creo que me falta algo...Acoto mientras se tocaba sobre aquella cuenca negrusca-rojiza, de su rostro.

.- Aqui tienes.- dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento el pelizul mientras le entregaba un papel, con algo escrito a Hasgar que con su único ojo agradeció, el gesto.

.- Valió la pena ….U-U- fue lo ultimo que emitió Hasgar de Taurus al levantarse y dirigirse a la salida del bosque con caminar errático.

El peliazul se quedo medio atontado en el suelo, cerraba los ojos, y podía sentir aun la presencia del cazador, ahora que estaba en el sitio de la batalla, casi podia sentir la energía del audaz pelirrojo, que se veia tan poco por su bola de cristal, pues no había visto aun su rostro, le provoco tanto interés que suspiro casi sin fuerzas

.- Yato ven aquí, ahora!.- Ò.Ó ordeno demandante

.- Para que?.- o-o

.- Obedéceme sirviente!

Yato, con algo de inseguridad fue en la dirección del mayor y se dio cuenta que saco su maltrecha varita, otra vez y apunto en su dirección,

.- Noooooooooooo! X0X Yato quiso correr pero ya era demasiado tarde, el hechizo llego a el y se transformó.

.- jajaja, no puedes escapar de mi, ahora ven aquí te montaré!.- ÒuÓ

.- Te lo advierto no abras la piernas que si no te voy a aventar bien lejos!.-Amenazo yato, el mayor le iba a rebatir, y amenazar, pero en cuanto puso medio cuerpo en el lomo del unicornio dio un largo bostezo y se quedo dormido.- ¬ .¬….mejor asi.-

.- jijijii .. u

.- Y tu de que te ries gato .

.- Tengo un nombre ok, además como no reírme de un unicornio verde como tú… ^u^

.- Al menos yo no como ratas.- El gato bufo y para fastidiar al unicornio se monto en el lomo de este encima del inconsciente peliazul.

.- Arre arre bestia, nya! n.n

.- Ya basta gato endemoniado, esto es muy molesto!

.- Ok lo siento, al menos su dichosa varita se rompió, y esta inutilizable, a ver como le hace ahora para amenazarnos y destruir a los reinos. Dijo el gato caminado en círculos sobre si y rasgando un poco la tela sobre la calida espalda del peliazul, para acomodarse y terminar por dormirse.

…...


	2. los reinos

Su rubia cabellera se mecía al compás del viento, mientras el se dedicaba a tocarla y acariciarla de vez en cuando con sus dedos "mi cabellos es taaan suave y tan lindo" .- se regocijaba en la observación de la imagen que le devolvía el filo de su espada, bien afilada, "mi rostro es tan suave, y tan bello, oh, que bonito soy" sin pensarlo dos veces acerco sus labios al metal y se auto-besó…

.- ¿Que estas haciendo, Shion?.-

.- Desde cuando estas ahí, Mu, hijo mio?.-

.- Desde hace media hora, ¡y no soy tu hijo!.-

.- Eto, Mira parece que se acerca el primer barco, vamos prepárate para recibir al primer mandatario…-

Mu mira con sus binoculares y no ve nada, pronto ve que se acerca a gran velocidad el barco con la tripulacion del rey del reino de Crabland, tras ver una enorme bandera con un crustáceo tomando entre sus tenazas un trofeo. Era la tripulación del rey Manigoldo.

.- Que no vienen muy rápido.- Comenta preocupado el pelirosa.- Shion!.

El rubio estaba perdido en la observación de su preciosa espada, mientras Mu se alejaba un poco

.- ¡Ahhhhh me han agarrado del cu… .!- La punta de la proa del barco, le habia tocado desde atrás, con lo que el rubio se exaltó y por fin puso atención, y se dedico a realizar sus labores, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a recitar.

"El reino de Rossanebelle, se complace en presentar a "tan tan tan …tan" El rey Manigoldo, del reino de los cangrejos,.- ejem, digo Crabland,.- el reino del oeste que esta cercano al mar se especializa en la pesca de crustaceos, en lo que basa su economía, junto con el proximo reino conforma el gran triangulo de poder con los otros 2 osea el reino que lo recibe y el que viene…..- El motivo de nuestra invitación, es secreto para la población asi que no lo diremos, entonces, para finalizar demos la bienvenida al gran rey de Crabland Manigoldo de Cancer… ¡aplausos!

… cri cri cri …

.-… Shion, creo que ese mensaje se tenia que dar en la entrada del castillo, no aquí en el muelle….. lo escribiste tú….

.- Si, hijo mio, pero todo es culpa de tu abuelo Sage, el no me dijo nada!

.- La gente esta en el castillo, Shion.. y no soy tu hijo. Me voy ademas que no es mi trabajo estar aquí, mañana tengo el estúpido examen de cazador y el examen de matemáticas de la escuela, ahí te ves.

.- No me dejes solo!.- Dijo Shion, pero Mu ya se estaba yendo

.- Tal vez venga Aioria para ayudarte.- Dijo el pelirosa cuando se retiro

"Maldito Degel tu deberias de haberme venido a ayudar". ..El rubio distraído pronto sintió que le tiraron un enorme bulto encima, con molestia se lo saco de encima tirándolo al suelo

.- Recoge eso, sirviente! El rubio se dio cuenta que estaba frente a Manigoldo, quien le miraba feo

.- Yo no soy ningún sirviente soy pariente de la familia real, hijo de Sage.

.- Ah no me digas, eres el hijo de ese arrimado, que perdió su reino?.

.- Así es, pero …. Oye!

.- Soy su alteza, y no me gusta que tiren mis pertenencias!, ¡recógelo!

.- Yo no soy sirviente ni llevo cosas soy su escolta!

.- Yo no necesito de un escolta tan raro como tu, y se nota que te distraes rapido. Por los menos diste un buen discurso sobre mi. Shion, se fijo que tras la imponente figura de Manigoldo, venía un chico de unos 15 años, con unos equipajes, y una terrible expresión de cansancio.

.- Tenma, no seas demoron y, apúrate, ya nos vamos al palacio!. Grito mani, a la vez que volvía a poner su atención en Shion que miraba a todos lados en busca de algo,

.- Por cierto como esta mi querido hermanito y su esposa...

.- Su esposa?... respondió Shion algo confundido

.- Si, Afrodita como esta mi cuñada,

.- Usted habla de mi sobrino afrodita?

.- Sobrino?... No, creo que no me estas entendiendo, estoy hablando de la hermana menor de Albafica, ….no la veo desde hace como 7 años. Shion al fin entendió la confusión del cangrejo, probablemente el rey de Crabland no sabia de las excentricidades de afrodita.

.- Afrodita es hombre su alteza, tal vez lo confundió porque usaba vestido y maquillaje cuando niño, ademas de ese nombre.

.- Me estas jodiendo, ...¿verdad?..(silencio)... Shion niega con la cabeza...

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

.- Pero no se preocupe, su hermano Angelo, nunca se caso con el, es mas, ni siquiera nos dijo que era por eso que había venido, dijo que estaba de vacaciones y después de un par de semanas se fué.- Trato de explicar Shion a Mani, que tenia una expresión de desconcierto. El rubio se fijo de nuevo en Manigoldo, que le miraba fijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Sin darse cuenta pronto su cuello, fue apresado por las manos del rey, que comenzó a sacudirlo, fuera de si.

.- ¡Y mas encima se fué! y donde esta, con quien está, porque nadie me aviso antes. (sacudiendo con mas fuerza al rubio).. Responde!, Donde esta!

.- XOX N no s e...

.- Suelte al plebeyo su majestad!.- Ordeno una fria voz desde lejos, Su ojos fijos tras su flequillo rojo, observaban con altivez a su majestad, sin pensarlo dos veces, saco una extraña arma de su bolsillo, y disparó a Manigoldo.

.- ¡Bummmm! El ruido sordo del aparato hizo reaccionar al rey de Crabland, cuyo rostro fue sacudido por un ráfaga de viento que le hizo una minúscula herida en el rostro.

.- Fallé. ¬.¬

.- TÚ... dijo Manigoldo acercándose peligrosamente al cazador de capa negra y cabellos largos y rojos.- ¡Casi me matas!

.- Asi es.- ¬.¬

.- Entonces .. ¡eres el escolta que necesito! Comento feliz. 0u0

Y así fue como Manigoldo se fue feliz siguiendo a ...

.- Maldito Degel, se cree mucho – Ò-O …. Murmuro Shion obervando al pelirrojo.

.- ¡Apresurate Tenma!.- se escucho desde lejos, Tenma apenas cargaba el segundo equipaje cuando.

.- Aioria, eres tú?.- Dijo Shion cuando un chico de cabellos castaños pero mas lacios, que Aioria pasó apresurado frente a el.

.- No, señor.- dijo haciendo una reverencia y se fue con Tenma, que le miro extraño y después le paso el primer equipaje que traía.- n.n (gracias)

.- Ese Manigoldo es un gran Hijo de P5t1.-

.- Asi es maestro Shion.- n.n

.- Oh eres tu Milo. Espera estuviste todo el tiempo tras de mi sin hacer nada.-

.- Sip, n.n .- Dijo el otro

.- Y así dices que me estimas mucho

.- Eto debía de hacer algo? ÓÒ.- se rasco la cabeza.

.- Olvidalo, no has visto a Aioria, -

.- No, pero ese chico se parecia mucho a el, .. ¿no crees papi?

.- ¿Papi?...

.- ¿Dije papi? no, ¡lo siento! , yo...m me voy mañana esta el examen y no estudie, adiós maestro Shion.- dijo Milo con el rostro colorado, comenzando a alejarse

.- No espera Milo no importa, ¡ven acá!.- Pero nuevamente se había quedado solo.-Maldicion, ahora voy a tener que recibir al siguiente, y llevarle sus cosas, y …. Bueno, creo que podría irme, de todas formas nadie me vigila (mirando a todos lados, nadie a la vista) Dio dos pasos atrás y se perdió entre los matorrales, sin embargo una idea cruzo su mente.

O-o ...

Un chico de largos cabellos azules miraba hacia el horizonte, desde el amplio barandal de su barco real. Pronto llegó a el, él recuerdo de dos personas importantes en su vida, su hermano, y su mejor amigo, aunque a veces ambos también eran mas que eso, recordaba como en un año y tras extrañas circunstancia ambos habia desparecido,

.- Pero, no los deberías extrañar, porque tu los mataste!, y te gusto hacerlo.- ÒuÓ

.- No, yo no queria, ellos querian, ÓnÒ…. digo, ellos debían morir ÒuÓ.- respondió mirando su reflejo en el pulido barandal.

.- Asi es, es bueno que vuelvas en tí Saga, ahora que ellos no estan tu lo tienes todo, la riqueza y el trono, y tu hermano, ya no se creerá mas apto que tu, has triunfado Saga.

.- Si lo sé.- El rictus serio de Saga se transforma y comienza a reirse bajto ¬u¬

.- Oye Saga ya llegamos, y de que te estas riendo?, jijiji, Dijo una muchacha de pelo azul, parecida a saga, pronto ambos comienzan a reír asustando a los tripulantes del barco. Pero Saga se controlo mas que su prima que se comenzó a carcajear tan fuerte que perdio el equilibrio y cayo rodando al barco.

.- ¡Sicólogo!.- Pidió , a gritos Saga cuando la muchacha comenzó a revolcarse descontrolada por el piso del barco.

.- Que sucede ahora.- dijo con vos monótona un rubio de rostro serio, aun mas que Saga,

.- Es que ya le dio su ataque de risa a mi molesta prima.- Shaka observa detenidamente a la muchacha en el piso mientras rueda y rie malignamente, a la vez que mueve las manos como aplaudiendo.

.- Creo que es un ataque de risa, psicótica. Ô-Ó

.- Bueno has algo que es muy molesto.- dice Saga ante la inactividad del sicologo.-

.- No puedo, ¬-¬

.- Porque?

.- Porque no me has pagado mi sueldo, Saga.-

.- Yo soy el rey y esas son materias de mi contador general, ¡Contador general!.- grita Saga. Un muchachito de cabellos rubios y de cara de pocos amigos llega con una calculadora..-

.- Hyoga, porque no le has pagado sus honorarios a Shaka.- el muchacho le mira con frialdad y le muestra una serie de documentos que Saga examina detenidamente "no entiendo un carajo".- se dijo a si mismo

.- Bien Hyoga, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto!

.- Su alteza pero si la explicaron es esta 0-0 .. Saga le mira feo muy muy feo.- Bueno, lo diré de la manera mas simple y sencilla, para que usted entienda. No hay dinero su alteza.- Dijo Hyoga.. todo quedo en silencio incluso la muchacha habia parado de carcajearse, y se levantaba lentamente

.- Qué? O-O- Dijo Saga escuetamente

.- Que no hay dinero, estamos en bancarrota quebramos, .- Saga mira a todos los presentes sin comprender..

.- Se hunde el barco.- ¬.¬ advierte Shaka ..

.- Aún, aun no lo puedo comprender… dio el peliazul .. Mi reino… oh my gooooddd

.- Quise decir se hunde el barco literalmente.- dijo Shaka algo mas alto.- Saga parece estar en otro mundo…

.- Bueno primo, hay que resignarse, ahora somos ratas.- Dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración y disfrutando de ver a Saga medio en shock mientras el barco que los llevaba se hundía poco antes de llegar al puerto.-

.- Sirvientes! Vengan a ayudar a su rey, .- grito Saga.. los otros le miraron con confusión

.- Pero si tu reino pende de un hilo.- le dijo Shaka

.- Ustedes aparenten, y no digan nada, esto se queda entre nosotros, ya veré que hago después.. Dijo mientras los sirvientes se ponían en fila y levantaban al rey del agua que le había llegado a la cintura.-

0o ..

…UPS.- Dijo Shion cuando siente el ruido de un barco yéndose a pique, y dirige su vista a todos lados mientras esconde una extraña bazuca, que había disparado anteriormente

.- Maldición, no le di.- Dijo mientras veía que la embarcación de Manigoldo estaba intacta. . Algo alejado de ahí ya en la entrada del castillo, un atractivo peliceleste baja de una preciosa carroza, en la cual viajaba en compañía de un sirviente.-

.- Su alteza Albafica ya llegamos- dice un chico de largos cabellos plata, Albafica se veia cansado, aparentemente el viaje a la india al que fue invitado por Asmita, el rey de ese lugar, no había resultado nada bueno. Y menos la llegada, jamas pensó que demoraría mas de un mes en ir y volver, y que la india estaba tan lejos.

.- Oh, no te molestes por eso Minos, Sage te ayudara, se que también estas cansado, el menor no le hace caso y en cuanto la carroza que los llevaba deja de moverse el chico sale de un salto con todo el equipaje encima.

.- Carajo!.-

.- Hay Minos te dije que no consumieras esos polvos que nos regalaron, es opio..- Dijo Alba mientras Sage llegaba con rapides encontrando a alba ya fuera del transporte y a Minos parándose del suelo.

.- Estoy bien .- ÓuÒ advirtió el sirviente.

.- Como le fue en el oriente, su majestad?.-

.- Después te cuento Sage, y como estuvieron las cosas aquí, paso algo en mi ausencia?

Sage se veia notablemente nervioso, mas desvió su vista hacia el equipaje del rey, de Rossanebelle, y opto por dedicarse a llevarlo.

.- Que ocurrió porque estas tan nervioso, Sage

.- Después le digo, usted debe descansar supongo que esta cansado.- Trato de sonar convincente

.- Esta bien, seguiré tu consejo...- U.U

Suspiro cansado, ya quería dormirse pero algo le decía que las cosas no andaban nada bien. Hasta que..

.- ALBACHAN!, creyó que eran los efectos secundarios, de su cansancio, o el opio que había fumado por obligada cortesía del reino de Asmita, Pero la imagen era demasiado real y venia corriendo directo a el...

- Manigoldo?.- Esbozo antes de ser apresado por un fuerte abrazo del rey de Crabland

.- Albachan!, que alegría verte, cuanto tiempo. n0n

.- Rayos!

.- Estas feliz de verme amigo?.-

.- No.

.- Ah?

.- Digo si, y que le trae por aquí, su alteza.

.- Pero si ustedes me invitaron, y también al reino de Alzirtwin de Saga, Vamos de casería, así lei en la invitación.

.- ¿Invitación, casería? Repitió Alba mirando a Sage

.- Eto, creo que se adelantaron las cosas, Su majestad, tengo algo que decirle ...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Rey/reino

Manigoldo: Crabland

Saga: Alzirtwin

Albafica: Rossanebelle.

Gracias por pasar n.n


End file.
